Range of Motion 3
by Silverdamocles
Summary: CLASSIFICATION: MSR MT HC X A some MYTHARC


Disclaimers in part 1.

Range of Motion 3

The room filled up with sounds of their ragged breathing. Scully watched in languid fascination as a drip from Mulder's sweat soaked hair, slid down his cheek and melted into her overheated shoulder like a snowflake. The rational part of her shouted that she should get up and make breakfast, but the sated, panting part of her body pinned deliciously underneath his heaving chest, refused to budge, content instead with studying her lover as his dear face creased under the effort to control his breathing, his heart rate.  
Seconds later she realised that his eyes were open again and gazing at her in return.

His face broke into a huge grin, hooded eyes black with lust,thoughtful,  
showing her with every molecule how much he loved her. His feelings so intense it made her breath catch in her throat. Something inside her threatened to burst at the beauty of him. In her wildest dreams she could never have imagined that anyone, especially Fox Mulder could make her this happy, but he did, overwhelmingly so and since they had taken that final step towards the love they realised had been there all along, towards sexual oblivion all those months ago, he'd opened her up like a blossoming rose and she gave back everything to him without reservation, wanting him, wanting everything for him and as long as she lived, there could be no one else.

"God, Dana!" His breath almost failed him as he smiled at her, showing teeth, eyes alight with a thousand shifting emotions, but mostly joy. She knew intimately everyone of them as his silent beautiful soul communicated everything his heaving lungs wouldn't allow him to. Her fingers worried his lips and he placed a kiss on the nearest one he could latch onto.

"Hey.. that was, wow!"

Scully was so elated to see him smiling again. Not an hour before Mulder had zoomed off to Planet Melancholy' and had dragged her along for the ride. He 'd had so much sadness all his life, but just lately that had been devastatingly brought to the fore again when he discovered after his long search, exactly what had happened to his sister Samantha. Then sliceing open his fragile heart a second time, the terrible news about his mother's suicide, a decision to end her life after her struggle with terminal Padgett's syndrome. Scully had feared for his sanity, his very life at two such hammer blows barely hours apart. The sorrow and guilt that poured out of him at the time had almost destroyed her to see. Grief had swallowed him whole, while she held him and cried with him. Expunging the kind of sorrow in her arms that no mortal should have to endure.

Breathless agony of that night chilled her now in the cool air in his bedroom.

A short while later he'd told her he felt free, finally free of the huge burden that had encased his heart after his long search for Samantha for so many years, his childhood irrevocably lost. The burden might be gone, but not the terrible guilt that still shackled him like a prisoner, a lead weight that that still crushed his chest under the pressure.

Something else happened to both of them that night. They felt free to slip their own unspoken shackles and fell into each other's love. Bureau and Consortium be damned. If they had learned anything about that night Mulder said goodbye to his mother and sister, it was that they both knew they should grab happiness where they could. His childhood may have defined his misery up to now but if Scully had anything to do with it, it would not define their future.

As a doctor, she was gutted she couldn't find a cure all for those years of guilt, shadows, lack of mother love and the brooding recriminations of his murdered father, she could only hope now to salve his marrow deep pain with kisses, soft murmurs of love in the twilight hours when his nightmares claimed and drowned him like a defenceless animal tossed into a storm swollen river.

Use her body like a bandage, to hold him together until the pain, fear and sweat ebbed away, her arms the reassurance and love that he desperately needed, that had always been denied him by parents that failed him. People who should have known better, tried harder, made it their priority to love,  
nurture away the demons of their only son, not cast him out on a childhood wasteland, ignoring his own devastation at the loss of a much loved pigtailed little sister.

Such fools, Scully thought bitterly, despite that abuse and betrayal his fragile 12 year old psyche underwent in those horrific times, an incredibly loving heart and beautiful mind emerged, fused with intellect and compassion for anyone in trouble, the lost, dispossessed souls, silent victims of inhumanity that cried out for justice with dead eyes from a metal slab.

No wonder he felt bad about the little girl missing now, it was Samantha all over again. Tamara's face haunted his soul just as his sisters had done more than half a lifetime ago. Hopefully he would never have to look into that poor child's trusting eyes frozen over in terror and death.

He travelled on his paths of discovery and intrigue mostly alone up until he'd met her, to find the truth with the wonder of a child frozen in time,  
ever curious and with great humor. In a heartbeat she realised how overwhelmingly glad and privileged she was that he'd chosen to love her and give her his heart to protect, her gorgeous wise cracking visionary. She loved him too, more than life itself. They were together a symphony of one.

He shifted his weight to the side and untangled their limbs, lying sideways now propped up on one elbow, long fingers stroking his stubble. Scully was woken from her deep contemplation to find Mulder tracing his fingers over her shoulder blade in silent wonder, face holding that secret smile he reserved for her when he wanted to tease her with innuendos too close to Skinner's ear shot, he knew full well it thrilled her and coaxed a huge smile from her, like the one she gave him back now. When his fingers strayed to caress her breast; they both bit their lips. His mouth suddenly on hers,  
probing, exploring, seeking entry. Their love was all mirrors, reflecting sensation and emotion back and forth between them.

Now all that mattered was this connection of love in its purest sense. They conveyed that intimacy with every breath, every heartbeat in that secluded warm bubble that was theirs alone, that enveloped them again. Scully giggled as his fingers made contact with a particularly sensitive place. The world was forgotten again. The sun outside struggled through the white gloom to spread a little warmth on the world. Shafts of light, painting the soft cotton on their bed, their heated skin as they moved in unified bliss. Blood thick with desire embraced them like a favourite blanket; the sum of each other's heart beats.

For the second time in an hour Mulder collapsed in a heap besides her, his heartbeat in overdrive. He tensed up at seeing the sun heralding the arrival of the day; an indescribable chill going through him that had little to do with wintry conditions outside. He shivered down to his heart, feeling the chill of the room dry the sweat on his back. Mulder snuggled closer to Scully and spooned against her, hiding the unease he knew creased his face.  
Her body answered leaning into his, stretching like a warm kitten, tangling her legs with his, feeling him take a ragged breath, his chest expanding into her back. The post-coital haze slowly taking over their exertions.

"Ohhh God, Scully, I think I'm done practising, can we go for the real McCoy.this time?" Scully's sudden giggles made his flesh tingle.

"Jesus, Mulder! are you trying to ..kill me ?" A kiss, Wandering fingers.  
Warm breath on her neck.

"Oooh, giggling Scully. I like, no I LOVE giggling Scully," he tickled her cheek, his voice throaty, sexy. "Can she come out to play more often?" He was kissing the space below her throat that he knew drove her to distraction. More skilled lips she had never known, he was a master. She gave his ass a playful slap.

"God Mulder, you're insatiable. I'm going to be Bow legs, slightly dehydrated Scully' before too long if we stay here much longer, and Il let you burn up triple digit calories explaining that to AD Skinner."

"You know you'd love to see the look on Skinman's face, I bet he would pay real money to be a fly on our wall right now,"

"Ha! If only he knew what a bad bad influence on me you really are, G Man"  
She felt his fingers resume their slow wandering, coming down to caress her dampened hair with luxurious sensation, his left arm possessing her waist like she was his only anchor to the planet. "Stop that, Mulder, " her voice murmured in his ear again with breathless giggles.

"I love your laugh, Scully, I wish I knew you laughed like this years ago when we first met. Why didn't you? "

" I Dunno, Mulder," she said focusing on his eyes again. " I guess it just took this beautiful funny, slightly nutty FBI agent to bring it out in me.  
Took a while but you won me over. "

" Beautiful?" Mulder's eyebrow raised in a Scully like way.

"Yes beautiful, you are Mulder. And funny, But you have lousy timing and we should get up. Her lips brushed his and she rubbed a finger over his full bottom lip that she loved so much to suck. Something in his eyes clouded over, this time she caught it. It was all it took to worry her.

"Don't want to." His voice was almost a whisper.

" What, Get up? We can't stay here all day. We have to the briefing."

He captured her hand with his own and kissed her fingers. Eyes hooded and never leaving hers, pleading evident in his green chameleon depths,  
silencing what neither of them wanted to voice but knew was inevitable anyway.

He'd put his heart and soul, every fibre of his being into loving her,  
almost like he wanted to bury himself inside her love and never emerge. His ultimate truth had been her. The intensity of his lovemaking startled and thrilled her in more ways than she found words for. This time it was all consuming, urgent, like he never expected it to happen again.

Her own truth was that it had scared her too but she fought against showing him, that Scully control clicking into place like handcuffs when needed.

" Mulder, You okay? " That intense look again. And what was that in his eyes, a sliver of fear? His chest sucked in a deep breath and on the edge of that his smile was back, one that didn't meet his eyes. Scully couldn't help but shiver. Adrenaline rush gone, she started to feel cold.

" Yeah, .Jesus, Scully. Its just cold in here, that's all. Come ere" It if were possible to get closer, he did until their skin almost merged, fingers playing with her own as he found them at her waist. With his other hand he pulled the duvet up over them like a fluffy white igloo to ward off the freezing air outside and tucked it in under her chin.

" Do you ever just think of putting the heater on a few hours before you turn in. I feel like a Popsicle," She laughed as she snuggled tightly in his arms, studying his face.

" I just wait until you come around and warm me up, Agent Scully. You're so hot."

"Oh Really? "

" Yeah, all I need is your wild lust for my poor naked body and a duvet of medium tog rating." He deadpanned, not quite keeping the excited thrill out of his voice. As if to make his point he nosed under the duvet to breathe hot air on her neck making her gasp.

" Poor naked body, Huh? " Her eyes glittered with amusement. " Oh I'm willing to bet you breakfast cooking detail that the heating is broken,  
isn't it. C' mon own up G Man. Like the toilet that sings as you flush it,  
the wonky faucet in the kitchen and that odd life form under your sink that Mr Spock would find fascinating,"

Mulder watched in breathless fascination as she traced one perfectly manicured fingernail slowly around his left areola, noting with delight how his nipple puckered under her heart stoppingly slow teasing, his chest heaving out a growl. Now he was gasping. He found it so incredibly erotic just watching her burgundy painted fingers setting that ultra sensitive skin on fire, over and over, obliterating coherent though. She grinned victoriously as his eyes glazed over with dark arousal. Her fingertips registering his heart rate speed up under her touch.

"Err yeah. " he choked out, " Busted."

" Mulder, your apartment IS an X file!" Her laughter tinkled like a wind chime as her fingers continued their exploration of his chest, entwining with the sparse hairs over his sternum.

"Com ere, Scully, I'll warm you up and show you my latest X file." He grabbed her arms, pulling her face to his lips as her fingers sought out his other begging nipple. Lack of oxygen finally made them come up for air.  
"Profile this, G woman!"

"Hey, I'm open to the extreme possibility that in the fullness of time you might actually remember to get your landlord to fix the damn heater."

"What can I say, Scully? I have a red headed sex goddess who keeps distracting... me.. and making... me forget to... ask. " He punctuated each word by peppering her collar bone with the tiniest kisses.

"Mulderrrrr, come on, we have to be up soon." She groaned at her own innuendo, that look on his face that registered it that way too, knowing she was fighting a loosing battle. Painted fingers settled over his heart. He lifted his head to look at her with a sudden sad expression that she felt as well.

"Have I told you how much I love you? " She found a lump in her throat as she stroked the fine hairs on his arm, his voice just a whisper.

"All the time Mulder, every day in every way." Her fingers found their way to his cheek, caressing it. His smile was bittersweet; eyes glittering with sudden unshed tears.

"I just need you to know that. "

" I do, I do too, right back at you. I know it like no other truth." He took a seemingly endless deep breath.

"I just wish I could stay right here. Now like this. Warm and safe. Not moving outside our space, Scully. Just here in each other arms, like this.  
This is so perfect.you're perfect. " She watched his fingers tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Scars and all? "

"Scars and all. Especially the scars." To prove a point he sought out and kissed the reddened knot on her stomach that marked an old gunshot wound that that almost robbed them both of her life. When he came up for air again, the smile was back, something else that lit up his eyes. He sighed,  
his head coming to rest against her forehead. His voice sounded so tiny and defeated, his breath hard. " I'm cold, Dana, so very cold. All I can remember is feeling cold, since Antarctica, since.ever since. My mom, ..Sam,  
all of it. I'm cold to my core. I ache in my bones, Scully. I...I thought that. When this.. When this is all over. I'd like to get away for a while;  
maybe we could take a vacation. God knows we both need one, just you and I.  
How about it, Scully? Sun, coral seas, beach bars, palm trees, soft offshore breezes and warm clinging skin sugared with sand."

His voice though edged with sadness, by its nature held definite tones of seductiveness.

"Fox Mulder asks for a vacation? A real vacation, no Ghost hunts or Aliens?  
Wow", Scully's lip curled up in surprise. He shook his head, raising his eyes to hers. " Bet Skinner would need a blood pressure check over that,"

It all sounded terribly appealing though. Smothering Mulder's hot naked skin with sunscreen under a palm tree came unbidden into her already aroused funk ,sending a jolt strait through her. Absently her fingers were wandering over his back in little caresses.

" We are both owed a lot of accrued vacation time, we could go anywhere.  
Take a few months off. A few weeks even. I sold mom's house on the Vineyard.  
It fetched a much higher price than I ever imagined. I want us to use it, to enjoy it. How about Egypt, Scully, think, I could make love to you in Amana and recite Osimandius at the same time. Hawaii, Australia.you choose.  
here have you always wanted to visit? I need this, you need this, I'm tired and cold, we need some fun, be normal for a while. Rethink things. We deserve this. "

Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to get out of the car, Mulder? " He sucked lightly on his lower lip. His eyes filling up suddenly. He was so quiet when he finally spoke, she wondered if she'd actually heard him. He was plucking at the duvet as if he were seeing it for the first time.

" I'd like to... turn off the ignition, wind the windows down... and enjoy the view. I want to build memories of us, good memories, no mutants or vampire sheriffs, just us and a beach, mountains, You choose, Scully. It.  
it struck me the other day that we have the X file memories, road trips and stuff but nothing of us as a couple. I want that. I'm nudging 40; I'm so fucking tired. I need a vacation. Now. Just for a while, just till I refocus on what it is that I'm doing here. So much has happened. ...I need you to.."

"Oh Mulder." Whatever she'd been about to say dissolved as his lips found her mouth again. A groundswell of thought, need and urgency overtook them again. More vital than ever. Scully felt the wetness on her cheek before she noticed the tears that spilled from his eyes. Oh Jesus! Oh my God!


End file.
